Panteão Eslavo
Nota': As informações aqui presentes não possuem a pretensão de serem mitologicamente precisas. Este Panteão Eslavo provém de uma realidade alternativa, que é apenas moderadamente baseada na mitologia eslava da nossa realidade. Sendo assim, muitos dos nomes e fatos mitológicos descritos nesta sessão foram alterados com o propósito de adequarem-se não só à nossa trama rpgística, como também à nossa pronúncia. História No princípio havia... Svarog, o primeiro grande deus. Ele o fogo criador do universo que ainda queima dentro de cada partícula. Seu nome se origina do sânscrito, Svarga, e do Persa, xwar (pron. Chvar). O fogo era tão sagrado para os eslavos, que era proibido gritar ou xingar enquanto ele estava sendo aceso. Popularmente conhecido como ‘Chuck Norris’, na Polska seu símbolo era um dragão em chamas. De seu reinado derivou a criação do próprio cosmos, uma vez que antes do princípio de tudo este deus existia sozinho e completo até que, por motivos inefáveis (talvez ele simplesmente se sentisse solitário), criou os primeiros seres a quem chamou de “filhos”. Esses filhos eram feitos a partir do caos e ordem que coexistiam dentro de cada um deles, da mesma forma que coexistiam dentro de seu pai – em uma luta eterna por dominância. Eventualmente os pontos de vista antagônicos criaram polarizações entre os filhos de Svarog, e assim iniciou-se o primeiro crepúsculo dos deuses, a primeira grande guerra, onde muitos filhos pereceram. Esse enorme conflito trouxe agonia ao grande deus que era incapaz de tomar lado na batalha, uma vez que amava incondicionalmente todas as suas crianças. Alguns argumentam que esse impasse fez com que Svarog dividisse a si mesmo entre caos e ordem, que ficaram conhecidos a partir de então como Zmey e Rod. Os dois aspectos antagônicos do primeiro grande deus devoraram muitas das crianças de Svarog, até que inevitavelmente travaram batalha pela dominância. A batalha foi extrema e muitos espectadores foram destruídos pelos efeitos colaterais dos golpes trocados entre as duas forças descomunais que se mediam - o momento em que o golpe final foi desferido deu origem à expressão “Big Bang”. A violenta guerra terminou em um impasse. Os dois aspectos esgotados, contaminaram irrevogavelmente um ao outro durante o combate e novamente deixaram de ser puros (e consequentemente inflexíveis). Percebendo a destruição iminente, finalmente chegaram ao equilíbrio e os termos foram estabelecidos. (Yin-Yang) Rod, o aspecto da ordem, assumia a forma de um poderoso dragão de pura luz. É considerado o supremo princípio universal, aquele que estabeleceu a Lei Divina (Pravda). Uma lei que toda a criatura ou poder (físico ou metafísico, material ou energético), devem obedecer. Foi ele quem concebeu a divisão entre os três grandes planos Prav (mundo espiritual), Jav (mundo dos vivos) e Nav (mundo dos mortos). Após a batalha seu corpo se metamorfoseou em um dragão celestial que tomou a forma de estrelas no céu do mundo mortal dormindo para curar seus ferimentos. '''''Zmey, o aspecto do caos, era uma gigantesca serpente de sete cabeças (três cabeças principais, e quatro cabeças assessórias – os três grandes males e quatro males menores. Ver Tathamet). De acordo com as lendas, essa criatura cavou com a própria boca o caminho por onde passaria o rio que divide o mundo dos vivos (Jav) e o mundo dos mortos (Nav). Ali surgiu o Smorodina (equivalente ao Rio Estígia). Os ferimentos que recebeu em batalha eventualmente causam a morte de Zmey, que passa para a Umbra Negra assumindo o posto de guardião da ponte de Kalinov – irônico, o maior de todos os monstros impedindo o caos de vazar para dentro do mundo dos mortais. FINAL SHOWDOWN? ''' - Dizem que o crepúsculo final dos deuses (Ragnarok, Apocalipse ou whatever), virá no dia em que Rod finalmente se purificar e levantar de seu sono – ao mesmo tempo acredita-se que Zmey abandonará seu posto na Umbra Negra, e ambos retornem a batalhar até que tudo seja destruído (e talvez o ciclo seja novamente reiniciado). Adicionalmente, é curioso notar como essa separação entre Zmey e Rod provavelmente levou ao efeito de paradoxo experimentado pelos praticantes de magias (caóticas) no mundo mortal – já que a magia, em essência, é algo que viola os termos do pacto. A teoria mais aceita preconiza que a ancestral “Árvore do Mundo” possuía três níveis na vertical (coroa, tronco e raízes – respectivamente '''Prav, Jav e Nav, os reinos da Umbra Alta de Perun, reino dos mortais e os reinos da Umbra Negra de Veles), além de quatro níveis na horizontal (que são os quatro pontos cardeais: representados pelos ventos Sul, Norte, Leste e Oeste – ''desenvolveremos este ponto mais tarde''). Principais sucessores do primeiro grande deus: NOTA: apenas aqueles que são conhecidos e adorados pelos humanos são descritos aqui. São alguns dos mais poderosos descendentes de Svarog que sobreviveram ao primeiro ‘crepúsculo dos deuses’. Em geral são criaturas constituídas de caos e ordem, capazes de atos benignos e igualmente malignos, porém outros seguiram o exemplo de seu pai e tentaram expurgar de si o yin, ou o yang. Em tese todos deveriam respeitar o armistício decretado pela Pravda após o “Big Bang”, mas ao mesmo tempo o conflito é eterno e inevitável. Não bem uma guerra fria, mas uma guerra esfriada. Dázhbóg filho de Svarog. Representa o fogo nos céus. É o poder responsável pelo radiante sol que desfila no firmamento durante o dia em sua versão benevolente, e durante a noite, no submundo, como seu terrível oposto. O simbolismo de uma divindade solar eslávica é dualista: um lado benevolente que se mostra como Dazhbog durante o dia - e outro aspecto malévolo e feio, Dabog, que acompanha o sol em sua jornada pelo submundo durante a noite. Este padrão também se aplica ao ciclo anual do sol: um aspecto benevolente relacionado à juventude - o sol dos verões - e um maligno - associado à velhice, (o sol invernal). Muitas vezes a religião eslava foi caracterizada pelo dualismo, com um deus negro convocado em maldições e um deus branco invocado para obter a proteção ou misericórdia. NOTA: ele poderia ser representado como o juiz entre os deuses?! Svarogich (ou Svar) filho de Svarog. Representa o fogo da terra. É o coração pulsante de todo o planeta, associado com vulcões e atividade sísmica mas também com a forjaria. Os gregos o chamariam de Hefésto. NOTA: ele poderia ser o arquétipo do inventor entre os deuses? Svarogich é um deus muito sábio, cultuado por artesão e ferreiros como deus do fogo e conhecido entre eles como ‘Olho Flamejante,’ ele também é representado como um dragão cuspidor de fogo. No fim das contas Svar possui aspectos que fazem com que seja uma mistura de Heimdall + Aulë + Hefesto. ''Divinas matriarcas:'' Mokosh, a deusa da terra. Padroeira das mulheres e atividades femininas (como, por exemplo, o tear), é a esposa de Svarogich. Na Polska by Night, ela é a tecelã dos fios da vida e da morte, e divide com suas filhas (as Zoryas, sobre quem falaremos mais a frente) uma função semelhante ao das Parcas/Nornes/Moiras e do Destino, de Neil Gaiman. Ainda é necessário um pouco mais de desenvolvimento nessa personagem. Lada (ou Lado), a deusa da paz e harmonia universal, do casamento, da felicidade, da juventude e do amor verdadeiro. Uma das mais belas, senão a mais bela deusa, esposa de Dázbóg - também é vista como protetora das crianças. A benção de Lada é o motivo pelo qual os casamentos são respeitados como forma de criar a paz entre os homens. Estou pensando em acumular em Lada os atributos de Nike, a deusa grega da vitória. E nesse caso ela também estaria associada à fama e glória. Reis entre os vivos e os mortos: Veles e Perun são um produto da união dos maiores espíritos remanescentes, de fato são manifestações antropomórficas de Rod e Zmey (com personalidade própria). O extremismo de ambos representa os próprios dragões da ordem e do caos, e sua batalha escala na mesma proporção que o embate entre os dragões do princípio dos tempos. Veles, é o filho de Svarogich e Mokosh. Ele é o rei de todos os mortos e da Umbra Negra. (Велесъ em russo antigo, identificado com Volos Волосъ e listado como um santo cristão pelos russos ortodoxos: St. Vlas – dia sagrado é 12 de fevereiro). Governa absoluto nas águas e no submundo embora tenha vasta influência na terra por ser filho de seus pais. Associado com serpentes, criação de rebanhos chifrudos, magia, música, comércio, riqueza e trapaças. Veles é o eterno adversário de Perun, e a rivalidade entre os dois constitui uma das partes mais importantes da mitologia eslava. O deus é representado em várias formas, em geral com uma figura serpentina (meio homem meio cobra), chifres são característicos (seja galhada ou chifres de touro, carneiro, etc), entre humanos toma aparência de um homem de barba longa. Pode ser considerado um deus predominantemente caótico, irresponsável e algumas vezes até maligno. NOTA: a água é o elemento essencial que une e separa o mundo dos mortos e o mundo dos vivos na mitologia eslava. Lembra daquela cena do filme do Constantine, com Keanu Reeves? Pois é.. Perun, é o filho de Dázbóg e Lada. O rei da Umbra Alta e protetor do reino mortal. Perun (com a ortografia e muitas variantes de pronúncia entre modernas línguas eslavas) comanda todos os céus, trovões e relâmpagos. As montanhas eram consagradas à Perun (chamadas de ‘''céu de pedra’'' por seus sacerdotes), o carvalho era a árvore de Perun e a águia, seu animal consagrado. O deus presenteou a humanidade com o cavalo e seu adestramento, o uso de carroças, ferramentas como o martelo, machado e a flecha. Perun é o maior guerreiro entre os deuses e sua perícia geralmente é invocada em tempos de guerra e batalha. Ele foi o primeiro deus a ser associado com armas feitas de pedra e mais tarde com as armas de metal. , o mais popularmente cultuado como Deus Supremo foi certamente Perun, senhor do raio e das tempestades. Perun era uma figura imponente que se evidenciava como o governante supremo dos céus, que olhava por todos os outros deuses em “terra”. Entretanto, seu poderio tinha um rival. Aquele que analisar os textos antigos notará que sempre que se fazia menção ao nome de Perun, logo se encontrava o nome de Veles, seu principal inimigo. :Fun Fact: Perun e Veles eram exatos opostos, e antagonistas supremos – representando o legado de seu avô Svarog. Na antiga Polônia esta relação era observada até mesmo nos nomes atribuídos às localidades. Por exemplo, onde fossem encontradas montanhas ou colinas estas eram nomeadas em referencia à Perun, ao mesmo tempo, nas terras baixas geralmente próximas a rios, retiravam as raízes de seus nomes do próprio Veles. O deus é representado como um homem robusto, que cultiva uma barba de cobre. E pode estar cavalgando uma carruagem puxada por bodes. Carrega um machado, ou algumas vezes um martelo. O machado é arremessado em criaturas malignas e sempre retorna para sua mão. É um deus ordeiro, severo e cheio de responsabilidades. :Fun fact: Veles frequentemente provoca Perun, fazendo incursões no mundo dos vivos e até (em mais de uma ocasião), raptando outras divindades súditas do “Rei Céu”. Perun então persegue Veles e ataca-o com relâmpagos. Veles, por sua vez tenta escapar assumindo disfarce de pessoas, gado ou até mesmo escondendo-se dentro de árvores ou pedras. Os populares costumam dizer que quando um raio atinge determinada localidade, é porque Veles estava escondido por ali. Tal perseguição ocorre até que Perun consiga matar Veles, devolvendo-lhe ao submundo e restabelecendo a ordem universal. Ao matar Veles, Perun não o destrói de fato, mas simplesmente o envia de volta ao seu lugar no mundo dos mortos. Embora a ordem do universo seja repetidamente perturbada pelas travessuras de Veles, ela é restabelecida novamente por Perun ao final de cada ciclo. Divindades poderosas (Mini-Panteões?): Svantevit e Triglav Várias hipóteses sobre estas figuras são propostas: alguns dizem tratar-se de fato de uma única e mesma entidade; que eles não são deuses propriamente, mas agrupamentos de três ou mais deuses, em uma espécie de mini-panteão. De acordo com achados arqueológicos da região do Báltico, sabe-se que Svantevit era representado com quatro cabeças, enquanto Triglav (cujo nome significa "três-cabeças"), possuía apenas três. Svantevit era relacionado a vitórias militares, sucesso nas colheitas e comércio. Triglav era especialmente adorado na cidade de Szczecin, na Polônia. É irônico que não se possa determinar com clareza a posição destes dois deuses nos panteões proto-eslávicos, embora existam grandes quantidades de registros históricos sobre eles. Muitas são as menções de seus nomes em manuscritos, bem como estátuas de deuses com várias cabeças por todos os domínios eslávicos. Eram considerados tão sagrados que as estátuas em suas homenagens tinham seus olhos cobertos para que não pudessem ver os pecados dos homens; Era dito que Triglav sempre mantinha seus olhos fechados, pois eles continham imenso poder, e que Svantevit nunca podia ser surpreendido, pois cada uma de suas cabeças vigiava uma das direções. No entanto, estas divindades apresentam diversos pontos em comum, como ambas ostentarem o cavalo como animal sagrado. Uma diferença fundamental mostra que Svantevit andava sobre um cavalo branco, enquanto Triglav montava um cavalo negro. Como já foi dito anteriormente, a teoria mais aceita preconiza que a ancestral “Árvore do Mundo” possuía três níveis na vertical (que eram coroa, tronco e raízes), além de quatro níveis na horizontal (os quatro pontos cardeais). Os três níveis verticais eram representados por Triglav e os quatro níveis horizontais tinham resumo em Svantevid, que também é representado como tendo duas cabeças olhando para frente e duas cabeças olhando para trás. Ele carrega sempre sua Espada em uma mão e uma cornucópia da abundância na outra. Svantevit também pode usar um arco dependendo da situação e sua cornucópia traz a fertilidade e divino hidromel brota de seu interior. Jarilo e Morana Deuses relacionados com as estações do ano e fertilidade das colheitas. Jarilo é o deus da Lua enquanto Morana uma divindade que rege os mares e as marés. O primeiro, um filho de Perun e a última, criança de Veles, ambos nascidos na noite de ano novo (Grande Noite). Na mesma noite de seu nascimento, Jarilo é roubado e levado ao Submundo, onde Veles o cria como seu próprio filho. No festival da primavera de Jare/Jurjevo, Jarilo retorna do mundo dos mortos (através dos mares), para trazer a primavera do sempre verde Submundo ao reino dos vivos. Na empreitada ele conhece sua prima Morana e a corteja. O início do verão é marcado pelo festival conhecido como Ivanje/Ivan Kupala, celebrando o casamento divino entre os dois. A sagrada união entre estes filhos dos deuses supremos traz fertilidade e abundância a toda terra, assegurando uma farta colheita aos mortais. Também, seu casamento marca a paz entre os dois grandes deuses (em outras palavras, para garantir que não haja tempestades que prejudiquem a colheita). Após a colheita, ocorre que Jarilo torna-se infiel para com sua esposa, que enraivecida de ciúmes o assassina, devolvendo Jarilo para o Submundo, e assim renovando a inimizade entre Veles e Perun. Após tal tragédia revela-se o caráter importantíssimo daquele deus para com a manutenção da fertilidade e vegetação, pois sem seu marido, Morana - e toda a natureza juntamente com ela - definha e congela com a chegada do inverno; transformando-se em uma terrível, velha e impiedosa deusa da escuridão e do frio, e eventualmente morre pelo fim do ano. Todo o mito se repete ao longo do ano seguinte, e a narrativa destes mitos representa o calendário das festas populares eslávicas durante o ano. Zoryas As''' Zoryas', respectivamente: '''Zarya', Zvezda, Zwezda, são as três deusas guardiãs conhecidas como Auroras. Elas guardam e vigiam o Cão do Juízo final que ameaça comer a constelação da Ursa Menor. Se a cadeia for quebrada e a constelação devorada, diz-se que o universo acabará. As auroras representam a Estrela da Manhã, Estrela Vespertina e Estrela da meia-noite. A estrela da manhã é Zorya Utrennyaya (também conhecida como Zarya). Zarya é a deusa da beleza na mitologia eslávica, por isso associada com Vênus. É ela quem atravessa os céus anunciando a chegada da manhã. É a “aurora celestial” para seus adoradores, era louvada durante a madrugada como a mais pura das donzelas, sublime e honrada. Abre os portões celestiais para a carruagem do sol matinal. Ela é retratada com um traje de batalha completo e como uma corajosa guerreira, é padroeira dos cavaleiros, invocada para prevenir a morte em batalha: "Defend me, Oh maiden, with your veil from the enemy, from the arquebus and arrow...". Representa os encantos juvenis, introspecção, expansionismo, promessas de um novo começo, nascimento e entusiasmo juvenil. Associada ao amor e a guerra. :Fun Fact: Zarya é a moça que segura o jarro sobre o ombro durante a “Execução Aurora” do cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário. A Estrela Vespertina é Zorya Vechernyaya (também chamada de Zvezda). Fecha os portões celestes toda noite quando o Sol desce ao submundo. É mostrada como uma mãe que representa maturidade, fertilidade, amamentação, preenchimento, estabilidade, poder e vida. Associada ao nascimento e crescimento. A Estrela da Meia-Noite é Zorya Polunochnaya (também Zwezda Polnoca). É descrita como uma velha avó. Cada noite o Sol morre em seus braços, para que ela a cada manhã restaure sua vida. É uma deusa da morte e ressurreição, magia, misticismo e sabedoria. As Zoryas são deusas tríplices: Donzela, Mãe e Avó - respectivamente, e têm equivalentes em várias mitologias. São as Moiras na mitologia grega, as Nornes na mitologia Nórdica e as Parcas na mitologia Romana. Porém na Polska by Night são filhas e aprendizes de Mokosh, a tecelã do destino, que é a personificação do destino de todos os mortais.